Bumblscum
by FallenOfTheAngels
Summary: End based on a family guy (which i don't own) episode, Mimi and her three friends Sora, Kari and Yolie take on the chanllge of geting a date for the upcoming spring dance. plz R&R :)
1. Maybe, Maybe

A/n: Hi yeah, sorry I'm not updating my stories but well I have a bunch of good idea (I think) and well to tell the truth I'm a really bad typist. So hag with me here and just read and review. Thanks :)

Chapter 1 – Maybe, Maybe.

"So Sora, are you going to try out for the tennis team?" I asked my red haired friend as we walked toward school.

"TRY OUT! TRY OUT! SORA DOESN'T NEED TO TRY OUT FOR THE TENNIS TEAM! SHE'LL BE THE TENNIS TEAM!" Yolie said looking at me in a dumbfounded way. I rolled my eyes.

"Yolie has a point there, Mimi. I mean Sora is a really good tennis player." Kari added in a more civil tone. Yolie nodded furiously in agreement.

"Yeah I guess I am. But to answer my question yeah I 'try out' for the team." She said with a smile. I sighed and blew a strand of hair out of my face. There was no arguing with that logic.

"Well if your 'not' going to try out then are you at least going to get Tai to ask you to the Spring Dance?" I said tauntingly. Sora scowled.

"I don't like Tai!" She said with a scowl. I grinned, it was so much fun to make her mad.

"But you too look sooo cute together!" Kari said pleadingly. "He must take you!" she added smiling.

"And like everyone know you two like each other." Yolie said in a 'matter of fact' tone. At this I Sora got really mad, I swear there was smoke coming from her ears!

"Oh and are you going to ask Ken!" She shot back with a amirk.

"As a matter of fact I am!" she said hotly. "After all he is sooo handsome..." she added dreamly. Sora still had steam coming from her ears as Yolie drifted of the dreamland. I need to change the subject befor things heated up again. But Kari beat me to it.

"Who are you taking, Mimi?" she asked quickly. Everyone then turned and faced me all wondering the same question.


	2. Matt

A/n: yeah I wrote the next chapter all by my self (sorry 'bout that like I said I'm a bad typist) ...well plz R&R

"Uh me well I uh guess who ever asks first I guess?" I said rubbing the back of my head and smiling. I didn't do to well when I was the center of things. To this Sora shrugged, Yolie gawked and Kari smiled.

"I know who could take you!" she added happily.

"Who?" Yolie, Sora and I asked at the same time.

"T.K.'s brother" she said with a grin.

"You mean Matt!" Sora said in shock.

"Yeah you know him?" she asked.

"KNOW HIM, KNOW HIM! HE'S THE MOST POPULAR GUY IN OUR WHOLE SCHOOL!" Yolie shouted. Kari frowned.

"Well how was I supposed to know? I though he was just Tai's friend..." she said angrily. I looked at Sora this could get ugly.

"Oh come on! He's famous! He has his own band! You of all people should know that!" Yolie shot back. Kari rolled her eyes.

"This was getting ugly..." I thought. Just as I opened my mouth to tell Yolie and Kari to calm down, Sora stepped between the two.

"Guys, chill lets just get to school before we get late." She said civilly. At this Kari and Yolie stopped shouting and followed Sora towards school. I stopped walking and smiled.

"Mimi and Matt." I said quitely to myself as I ran to catch up with my three friends.

A/n: Sooo sorry that it's sooo short, but right now we have house guests and they need to use the computer a lot so just bare with me here, okay? :) thanks plz R&R.


	3. Lists & Rules

A/n: I am stopping err pausing all other fics 4 now since a lot of my reviews are coming to this fic so I will write mostly this fic.... so be happy. Plz R&R.

Chapter 3 – Lists & Rules

We reached school just as the bell rang. With all the strength we had we raced to the auditorium for the Monday morning announcements. We reached the auditorium with monuments to spare. Kari ran to the front were she took a seat next to her 'friend' T.K. Yolie Sora and I found three empty seats in the back and sat down. Within minutes principle Wong walked on stage and began the announcements.

"Students of Odaiba High, as you all know that in a few short weeks we will be hosting the annual spring dance. It is semi-formal and you are required to come, even if that means coming alone." He said in his normal stern voice. "This year there will be no spiking of the punch, no dancing on tables, no slushies, no altering of others wardrobes, no pets, no tampering with any school property, no graffiti and definitely no adding anything to the food!" he said then added. "And please don't wreck each others cars." When he said this, a fit of laughs erupted from the audience. After the giggles had died down the principle cleared his throat and continued, "By formal I mean...."

At this Yolie, Sora and I tuned out. There was no point of listening to him it's not like anyone's going to follow the rules anyway.

"Remember last year..." Sora said mischievously. Yolie and I snickered at the memory of last years dance. We.. I mean some kids had dug a whole in the soccer field and filled it with water. Thus it became a swimming pool/mud hole. By the end of the night everything was covered with mud including the principles car in was awesome.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Kari sitting next to me. Yolie raised and eye brow. Why wasn't Kari sitting with T.K.? Kari seemed to read our thoughts.

"He's at home sick." She said sadly. I nodded.

"But at least I still have you guys." She said in a happier voice. We nodded.

"Kari's right she did still have us." Sora said with a smile.

"Yeah, and that means you owe her a favor." I said with an evil grind. Yolie seemed to understand and grinned madly also.

"A favor..?" Kari said then caught on and looked at Sora with a smile.

"Uh guy's why are you looking at me like that...?" Sora said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Oh nothing...and uh just out of curiosity, on a scale of one to ten how much do you hate Tai...?" I said in a malicious way.

A/n: Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger...I think. But be happy cuz this is a longer chapter than the others, thanks to a friend of mine who wouldn't stop calling me from STONE HARBOR! EERRRGG! (YOU KNOW WHO YOU R AND YOU'D BEST GET A RESTRAINING ORDER HAHAHA!!) Sorry 'bout that : ) Anyway plz review and keep reading.


	4. Roses

A/n: Sorry I've been trying to update every day but well yesterday... lets just put it this way my parents cramp my style and I hate it when they do that so I'll to make up for it this is going to be the longest chapter I ever wrote. I let you know that it's a little oc sine well I stayed up till like one in the morning writing it :)

Bumblescum

Chapter 4 – Poor Lonely Tai

"Uh, eleven I guess if it's one to ten...wait why?" Sora asked looked confussed. Kari and Yolei smiled.

"Oh nothing..." I said with a grin.

"Tell Me Now Mimi Tachikawa!" Sora hissed loudly. Then out of nowhere something hit Sora and I over the head. Rubbing the back of my head, I looked up into the face of our math teacher Ms. Sukinoka. She glared at Sora and I as she unrolled her program which she must have used to hit us. Sora melted into her seat and smiled weakly. I rolled my eyes.

"You'd best quite down and listen, Miss. Takenouchi!" she said sternly to Sora, who looked like she was going to die. I giggled, then quickly clamped a hand over my mouth to stop my laughter.

"You too Miss Tachikawa!" She said shaking a finger at me. "You'd best be happy I'm not giving you detention...hey you over there no spitballs!" she said running towards some eight grades holding straws. For the remander of the acembly the four of us sat quitely (a thing we rarely do) and listened to princible Wong blable on about school safty. When we were finally released to our classes, I had gotten so bord that I actually though my brain had turned to mush. Walked down the hall to our lockers, Sora tapped me on the shoulder. I turned, knowing what was the question but listened anyway.

"So... Mimi, my buddy...do me a favor and.." she paused and grabed my shirt "TELL ME WHAT YOUR PLOTTING!" she said steam rising from her ears. Luckly Kari senced my distress and pushed Sora off of me.

"So Sora, we're bringing T.K. some flowers after school do you want to come..?" Kari asked. Sora nodded.

"But only cause T.K. is our friend." She said looking coldly at me. I grinned inocently. Yolei grabbed Sora's history booked and handed it to her.

"Off toHistory with you." She said pushing Sora down the hall. Sora scowled but left anyway. Yolei turned to Kari and me.

"That was close, to close." She said. Kari and I nodded in agreence. I quickly opened my locker and grabed my books for Science.

"Meet me in front of the school after sports, okay?" I said over my shoulder as I ran to the science room.

Science and the rest of the day went quickly. I stuffed my books into my locker and ran out the school doors. I quickly spotted Sora, Kari and Yolei huddling under Kari's umbrella. As walked over I could hear Yolei and Kari debating an how to deal with Davis's annoying behavior.

"But why again can't we just pound him?" Yolei whinned.

"Cause he could get us in detention or worst jail." Kari said blankly.

"So what am I to do, just deal with him?!" Yolei said.

"I do?" Kari said.

"But.." Yolei started. Kari held her head and shook it. Sora giggled, but stopped when she saw me. Kari and Yolei looked at me.

"Uh hi?" I said with a smile. Kari and Yolei smiled back but Sora didn't. We walked of the school ground and towards T.K.'s house. Yolei turned to me.

"Did you get any flowers?" She asked. I nodded and pulled some roses from my bag. Kari smiled she knew T.K. would like flowers aspecially roses.

"I bribed the grounds keeper into giving us some roses off the roses bush that were by the soccer field. Naturally he gave _me_ some." I said striking a pose. Yolei and Kari bust out laughing and Sora stood holding the umbrella and scowling.

A/n: THERE ARE YA ALL HAPPY NOW I SPENT TWO LONG NIGHTS WRITING THIS SO BE HAPPY! SEE I'M HAPPY grinns maddly HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAHAHAHA! Sorry about that I need it out of my system. Guess it's caused by lack of sleep, but in the end no harm done right.. right? Anyway you know the drill, you review and I write blahblahblah. So plz read and review:)


	5. Authors Notice

Author's Notice: My newest fic is going to take place in the medieval times. You know knights, kings, queens and castles. Well I am having a bit of trouble.... I can't decide wither to make it a sorato or a mimato? Tai be a squire or a falconer? Help! Plz review this message with your option. Plz, plz, plz? Thanks :)


	6. Tech dude

A/n: I am soo sorry 4 not updating sooner. Plz don't hate me, I had major writers block. But if no ones reading this and all my reviewer have gone then well I deserve it. Anyway if someone is reading this I am glad to tell you that I will be publishing a new story along with two new chapters to Bumblscum sometime this week, so hang on! R&R XD

I handed the roses to Kair, she tucked they into her bage and we set of for T.K.'s house. When we were about half way there Yolei and Kari went back to debating weither to kill Davis now or hire a hitman when they were older and had more money. Sora trudged behind us swing the umbrella backand forth. The rain had let up so we no longer needed it. I walked in the middle of the two groups, deep in thought.

"I have a reputation at risk...I must play this mactchmaking thing carefully." I said quietly to my self as I looked back over my shoulder at Sora. "But how? I can't just walk up to Tai and ask him to go out with Sora...hmmm." I twirled a finger in my strawberry hair as I walked. "Then again this is Tai were talking about...no it doesn't work like that" I frowned this was going to be a hard case. Not wanting to stress myself out, I ran forward to see how the debate was going.

"But what if we can't get enough money...we'd best kill him now so we can be tried as minors." Yolei said.

"I don't know that could get us in jail and not to mention be bad for our record." Kari said. Yolei rolled her eye's.

"Let me guess you have to have a clean record to become a teacher, right?" she said with a smirk. Kari nodded.

"You want to be a teacher?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Kari nodded again.

"Didn't I tell you that...?" she said looking at Sora and me.

"No..." I said shaking my head.

"What about you, Sora?" Kari asks.

"Huh, yeah sure whatevere" Sora says as she continues kicking along a pebble.

"Ok... then how do I know..." Yolei says pointing to herself. I shrugge. Kari nodds and continues walking. We reached the Ishida's resadants with in a few minutes. Kari ran ahead and rang the door bell. Yolei, Sora and I followed a few pases behind. After the second ring a tall raven haired boy about our age poked his head out from behind the door.

"Ken?!" We all said in unison. He nodded. "But..." I began.

"Matt need help with the cover for his new cd and well I he asked me to help hi with it." He said with a smile. Yolei went limp, Sora raised and eyebrow and I nodded.

"So your like there tech guy right?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Oh no that would be Izzy, I just help with the digital stuff." He said.

"Doesn't the tech guy work with the computer...?" Kari asked confussed.

"No the 'tech guy' as you call it works with the light and stuff. It's really simple once you get it." He said with another smile.

"You could do both jobs Ken..." Yolei said dreamly.

"I'm sure I could..." he said. Sora and I fell over anime style. "But Izzy is as smart as me." I stood up and shook my head

"I was so glad I didn't like anybody." I said quietly to Sora. I must have said something right cause Sora nodded and giggled. I raised and eyebrow.

"I though you were going to kill me sniff I feel so unwanted sob" I said sarcasticly as I burst out laughing. I sat down and wiped a tear from my eye.

"Uh did we miss something...?" Kari asked from the door way as she looking down at Sora and I, sitting on the wet pavement and laughing our heads off. I shook my head.

"No" I said. I was good not to have Sora mad at me.

"So are you to going to come in or are you going to sit out here" Kair asked. We stood up and followed Kari into the warm house.

A/n: I think that was like the best chapter I every wrote...well maybe no the best but maybe the longest! XD


	7. Meeting The Band

Authors Note: I haven't written in such a long time! I'm very sorry! School, angry friends, and oh yeah PARENTS. Okay I must be getting annoying so uh here the story. This might be a little OC. I don't know the members of Matt's bands names or what they look like so uh I made up my ownï Oh and the song Matt sings is MINE (I know it's bad but hey) and is dedicated to my parents. Enjoy XD

Disclaimer: I own Matt's song but not digimon tear wish I did though...

The Band

"So are you to going to come in or are you going to sit out here" Kari asked. We stood up and followed the girl into the warm house. Pulling off my jacket and hung it on the coat rack along with everyone else's.

"Do you guys' what to hear the band rehearse before you visit TK?" Ken suddenly turns and asks us. Sora and I shrug and look to Kari for the answer.

"Um we'll listen later; we have to get these flowers to TK before they dry out." Kari replied as she began to climb the stairs to Matt's room dragging a screaming Yolei. We managed to shut Yolei up before reaching the first floor.

"You guys are so un fair!" Yolei pouted "why can't I stay with, Ken" she added dreamily. I shook my head, how is it that I'm the die heart romantic of this group but I'm not the one obsessing over a boy. Kari stifled a giggle before saying

"Because you agreed to visit TK, not Ken." She said. Sora and I nodded in agreement. Yolei just kept pouting. We quietly approached Matt's room, not wanting to wake TK if he was asleep. Kari crept and opened the door with a small creak. She poked her head into the small room to see TK lay sound an asleep on his brother's bed.

"He's sleeping..." Sora said.

"No he's suffocating a bug that landed in his eye." Yolei whispered back sarcastically.

"He looks so cute." Kari and I said together. Kari leaned back out of the room and closed the door. She turned to us.

"Should we wake him?" she asked. Sora shrugged.

"How long do you think he's been sleeping?" Yolei asked. Suddenly I got an idea.

"I'll go ask the guys. Kari, Yolei you come with me." I said grabbing their shirt sleeves.

"Why do we have to go" Kari asked. I paused then quickly said.

"Uh cause I'm to afraid to talk to boys" I said as I started down the stairs after Yolei.

"Riiiight..." Kari and Sora said together. I froze, my idea wasn't working. What to do, think! Lucky just then Yolei ran back up the stairs and grabbed Kari.

"Less stalling, I need to see Ken now!" she said dragging us down the stairs. Sora lifted an eyebrow.

"I'll just follow then" she said as she descended a stair.

"No!" I said quickly. Sora looked at me. "You should wait and see if TK wakes up. We'll only be a second" I added as I ran after Yolei, Kari right behind me. The closer we got to the door to the garage the more apparent it was that the band was having a rehearsal. A very loud rehearsal, amplifiers and all. Just as I reached for the door knob Kari stopped me.

"Why exactly are we down here? You're the best at talking to boys." She said eyeing me. I grinned maliciously.

"Well Kari, think of it. Ken over, Izzy too. Don't you think Tai would have tagged along..." I said with a grin. Kari though for a second then smiled.

"And Sora still needs a date..." she said almost as if she was unsure of what I meant. I knew she wasn't though. Nodding I opened the door and the sound of an electric guitar filled the hall.

Meanwhile Sora stood leaning against the door of TK's room. She yawned and looked at her watch. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Lets see it's been five minutes, and they still aren't back." She said to her self, and then added with a chuckle. "Mimi and Yolei must be ogling at all the boys." Shrugging she turned and peeked into TK's room.

"Still sleeping. Oh well." She stepped back into the hall and shut the hall. Smiling she sat down in the hall and waited for her boy obsessed friends to return. Think of her friends she tried hard no to giggle.

"I can just imagine what happening." She said with a laugh "Oh Shinya you play the drums so well...no ones better than you. And Kiba your solo was soo good...you look so handsome when you're playing the guitar..." The red head burst out into laughter at her impression of Mimi.

In the mean time, Kari, Yolei and I had entered the garage and were standing stupefied by all the sound and cute boys. When we entered Shinya dropped his drumsticks and gasped.

"Kiba, Toei! Look, chicks!" he yelled over the music with a grin. A boy with short spiky brown hair looked up at about the same time that everyone looked up at us, including a soda sipping Tai.

"Uh hi." I said with a little wave. My little greeting received a chorus of hey, hello, how you doing, what's up, and hi. I turned to Tai, since everyone else was busy discussing the next song.

"Do you know if TK's been sleeping long?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"TK's here?" Wasn't the answer I was hoping for but it's what I got. Shrugging I turned to leave. At this Ken spoke up.

"What to stay and listen to a song?" he said hopefully. Yolei answered before Kari or I could this time.

"YES!" she said quickly taking a seat beside Ken. I sighed and took a seat beside her. As I did Ken turned to Matt.

"You don't mind if they stay and listen do you?" he asked the band leader politely. Matt shrugged.

"Sure whatever" He said as he turned to Shinya, Toei and Kiba. "What do we play?" he asked his fellow band members. They shrugged, then Ken suggested there newest song. Matt nodded then walked up to his microphone. Izzy sat in front of the band with his computer in hand.

"Mike, on. Amplifiers, on. Ready when you are." He said to the blond as he set a pair of headphones on his spike hair. Matt nodded to Shinya who began to drum out the beat. Kiba and Toei immediately follow with there guitars. Next Matt's voice filled the air.

Today is the worst day

I hate this world what can I say

This day just isn't going my wayy

I woke up late that morning

Now at school I still snoring

Every class seems so boring

Half of me is screaming

Cause I need my sleep I'm still dreaming

With life I'm not teaming

I wish outside it would snow

Cause then outside I could go

Out in air where I would sore

School just seems such a bore

They pile on homework more and more

I stare out the window at the great blue sky

Wish I was out were I could fly

If I don't move I think I'll die

Everyone hates me, just don't care

If they do its very rare

My friends stick up is one and a million

Passing this grade is one in a billion

And living past this day is one in a zillion!

Why was I the one to suffer?

School is getting tougher and tougher

Why is life so much rougher?

Everything seems upside down

Gravity pushed me and I hit the ground

The earth is square not even round

The day is dead just like me

I'm enslaved, no longer free

My life is over can't you see

That failed my test, my projects screwed

I have study so I get no food

Why oh why can't life go back to being crude

Way back when I was a kid

I was never punished for what I did

Away from the dawn I never hid

I had the courage and the spunk

But right now I am sunk

I wasn't afraid to tell them, what I felt inside

But now I've just curled up and died

Cause I'm no longer there pride

I just wish I could wake up dead

Cause I got this pounding in my head

I getting angry my face is red

Nothing fare

No one can care

Sleepless nights, haunted dreams

Nothing is what it seems

I can't stay on both teams

My face is turning redder and redder

Life sucks and it not getting better

I just keep getting up setter

So never again will they hear me say

I love this world in everyway

Today is best day

I-hate-my-life

There's-to-much-strife

In-my's-life

I-can-clearly-see

That-no-one-there-to-save-me

I have no friends, my grades are low

The day ticks past oh so slow

To all my questions the answers is always noo

In-my's-life, in-my-world, in-my-time

Being happy must be a crime

Cause this is what's its like in my time

In the classroom at my desk I must sit

If I move the teachers they'll have a fit

I just hate this place and everyone in it

No one cares; no one knows what goes on

To all of them I'm just another pawn

So at night lay and hide from dawn

Under my covers I hide away

Thinking of what excuses I could say

Cause today just isn't going my way

Each day is the same

Every time I'm to blame

Why is my life oh so lame?

They don't try to listen, just turn away

Every time, every day

So now I come here to say

This day just isn't going my wayy

I hate this world what can I say

Cause today is the worst day

Yah today is the worst

The worst day of my life

When the song finish, the room erupted in cheers. I whistled, shouted and clapped till I was blue. The band took several bows then set down there instruments. Matt placed the mike back on its stand and towards the door.

"That was great everyone, ok practice for a bit, while I get some water." Matt said as he pasted us. "You guys are here to see TK right?" I nodded, and then turned to Kari.

"Sora's still upstairs..." she said. I though then pointed across the room at Tai.

"Keep Tai, I have a plan" I whispered mischievously.

"But what about Yolei...." She said pointing to our friend. I snickered.

"I think she's okay staying down here" I said pointing to her and Ken. Kari smiled then pushed me out of the garage after Matt.


	8. Explanations and Surprises

Author's Note: Hiya thanks to all my reviews!! You guys rock!! Okay so I will do my best to make this a looooong chapter :)

Chapter 8- Explanations and Surprises

Matt walks at a slower pace than me so I caught up to him quick. He turned his indigo eyes tome. I blinked not knowing why.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What?" I asked in a confused tone.

"You're following me" he answered blankly.

"I'm just going upstairs" I answered innocently. He nodded not really believing me. I stood, waiting till Matt entered he kitchen to follow. When he did I walked up and stood beside him.

"Does something fascinate you?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Do you think there's a chance of Sora and Tai liking each other?" I asked "I mean you're his best friend you would know..." Matt stood there for a second thinking, then he set down the water glass that he had been holding and turned to me.

"Why, what's it to you?" he said suspiciously raising an eyebrow. I paused could I tell him of my plan? Yes he would have to be trusted, we need his help.

"Well...I have a plan..." I began but Matt cut me off.

"Your going to set up Tai and Sora." He said finishing my sentence for me. I nodded; he had known my plan like it was the most obvious thing.

"How did you..." I began again but was once again cut off.

"You did it last year with Megan and Greg." He said. I slapped my forehead remembering my little cupid act.

"Oh yeah!" I said "They look so cute together..." Matt looked at me.

"Yeah cute...so what do I have to do with your newest scheme?" he asked. I thought for a second.

"A) you car would be better for shadowing the two. B) You know Tai the best and C) well uh why not?" I said pleased with my answer.

"Yeah sure okay" he said. I threw my arms around Matt and hugged him.

"Great so you'll help us!" I said.

"Do I have a choice?" he said.

"Nope you don't!" I said happily. "Thank you so much Matt!"

"Uh did I miss something" A voice said from the stairs. I let go of Matt and turned around. Sora stood in the kitchen door way staring at me and Matt.

"No" I said casually hoping the subject would be dropped.

Author's Note: Okay so, I know this is kind of a cliffhanger but well writing this in the middle of math class doesn't exactly help... so I call my loyal reviewers to arms! Help me; tell me what to write next! Sora reaction, whatever! And if you don't well let's just say as my friend Tigger (no he's not imaginary he's just invisible...) would say, 'if you don't I might just have to kill ya...' but I am not a six foot tall tiger who eats carrots so I won't kill you but a worst fate will be fall you...I won't write any more! (Sorry 'bout the medieval talk 2 much King Arthur in my brain right now...) so I bid the far well, till the next posting! Please review!!


	9. To Close to Call

Chapter 9- To Close to Call

"Uh did I miss something" A voice said from the stairs. I let go of Matt and turned around. Sora stood in the kitchen door way staring at me and Matt.

"No" I said casually hoping the subject would be dropped.

"Right, sure. And the famed Mimi Tachikawa is just hugging the hottest guy in school. Yup, nothing for be to be suspicious about there." Sora said her voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Few…" I said to myself breathing a sigh of relief. I actually half believed that she would drop the subject and leave it at that but…she is Sora. And as suspected Sora suddenly turned and looked at me straight in the face.

"There's something going on here…" she said then looked at me closely. Then Matt sung an arm around my shoulder.

"Why would you ever suspect that anything would be going on between me and Mimi?" He said hugging my shoulder a little. Sora then grinned like a cat in a fish stall.

"Oh I get it." She said slyly. I lifted my eyebrow.

"Get what?" I said afraid of what Sora's twisted little mind was thinking. She smiled mischievously. I whimpered, my very reputation was resting on what Sora was about to say. I closed my eye's, waiting for the blow.

"You and Matt are together aren't you." She said sounding very proud of herself. I blinked; I honestly thought she knew what I was plotting. "Mimi, why didn't you tell me? I would make fun of you." She said with a smile. I managed to plaster a smile on my face. "Oh, I'm just tickled pink that you to are finally together!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Finally, what do you mean Sora Takenocuchi?" I said still afraid of her answers. Sora just laughed.

"Oh come on Mimi, I'm not dumb. You've had it in for each other since the day you guys met." She said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Really?" I said looking sideways at Matt, who appeared to be having more fun with this that Sora. Sora nodded.

"Well, I leave you two now…Oh! Wait till the others hear." She said running out of the kitchen. I watched her go then turned to Matt. "That was way to close…we have to be more careful." I said, Matt nodding dumbly. I rolled my eyes.

"And we need to get you new cloths, if you're going to be MY boyfriend, you'll need new cloths." Matt opened his moth to protest by just as he did a huge burst of laughter erupted from the basement. I winced.

"That would be Sora." He said. I nodded painfully. "Well might as well face that music." He put his arm around my shoulder and together we headed to our doom.


	10. The Music

Chapter 10- The Music

The music to my dismay was closer than I thought and as I walked I began to further dread the few steps that were left to take. I sighed, how am I going to explain this one to everyone? I am seconds away from certain doom and I, Mimi, have no plan what so ever. I was so stressed that I didn't even notice Matt lift him arm off my shoulder and disappear behind the door to the end of my career. I felt a little scared standing there alone in the hall, but I rather be out here than in there.

"If everyone is concentrated on Matt and I how will I every pull off this Sora Tai thing…" I groaned unhappily. That's when it hit me, like a flaming sack of…well you really don't want to know. I smiled mischievously, how genius I am. "If everyone is concentrated on Matt and I no one will every see the Sora Tai thing…" I repeated to my self with a wide grin. "They'll concentrate on us not them. So no one will notice when I push the two together…" I smiled, and lifted my head high marched to my 'doom'.

A/n: this is a short chapter, I know but I have school tomorrow and well my parents…er landlords (there is no way we are related) are making me practice my piano and stuff so just review and hope I survive exam…tear I probably won't…sniff…


End file.
